Unlike Us
by DisturbedSaviour
Summary: There are three new boys in town and they are different. What secrets do the Uzumaki clan have?


Unlike Us.

Hey again! This is another story! Been reading a _lot_ of SasuNaru so I decided to write one myself! Might not be so good but you know! I tried! Hope you like it!

Warnings: Yaoi, Hidan and Kyuubi.

Pairings: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu and Gaa..?

Prologue.

In a hospital where the walls were white, the beds were white and to simply put it, everything was white. A young lady, dressed in white, stalked forward with a solemn expression on her face. Her eyes were red and she looked as if she had been crying. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks and looked back and found a man with white hair looking at her sadly.

"What are you going to do?" He asked her. Looking back at him, she answered.

"Naruto, Kyuubi, and Gaara are all in a coma. Naruto and Kyuubi are greatly injured. To put it, they're pretty lucky to even be alive. I'm not going to let them get injured again. I'm taking them away from here."

"To where, Tsunade?" The man asked her.

"To Konoha. And I'm coming with them." She finished with her resolution clear.

The man did nothing to stop her.

Chapter 1

In a small house in the peaceful village of Konoha, four people lived inside. Three teenage males and a lady lived in it. The lady was in around her forties but she looked like and elder teenager, especially with her overly large bosoms. The oldest out of the teens was a blonde boy with reed highlights, Kyuubi. At seventeen years old, he was only older than the youngest by one a half years. Gaara, the red haired was the middle born child and was also 17. And finally, last but not least, was Naruto. Naruto was the youngest in the entire family. The hyperactive blond that was _definitely_ bipolar was only 16 years old while he looked around 12. With his split personality that had been officially named 'Yami' he was _the_ most cheerful and happiest blonde _ever_. But what was weird was that he was completely different from his other self. While he was a complete dirtier person, Yami had _major_ OCD. While he acted really ignorant, Yami was _seriously_ over perspective. While Naruto liked to play pranks on people, Yami preferred to kill them and be done with it. And of course, when people told Naruto that he looked like a girl, he would glare and pout until he was completely convinced that he was a man but Yami _loved_ to look like a girl. He would scream like a banshee if he discovered that he was wearing something like a sweaty jumper or a dirty fleece. Like I said '_major_ OCD.' While Naruto's ultimate weapon was his adorableness, and that was probably Yami's was- well, nobody _really_ knew what Yami's ultimate weapon was. _Anyways,_ on that beau-

"BRATS! WAKE YOUR ASSES UP BEFORE I COME THERE MYSELF!" Tsunade shouted out, screaming as loudly she could so that the 'brat's' deaf ears could hear what she was saying. The boys paid no attention to Tsunade, already used to her antics and continued sleeping.

Tsunade frowned when she didn't hear any ruffling coming from the boys which meant they chose to ignore her. Scowling she decided to use serious tactics

"OK! Fine then! NARUTO, I'LL GO AHEAD AND THROW THIS RAMEN IN THE BIN THEN! OR I'LL JUST CHUCK IT AWAY!" She called out to Naruto, cackling inwardly as she heard him mutter out.

"She wouldn't really do that would she...Oh My Gosh! Yes she would, the demon! Wait for me my poor ramen!" _Now_ she could hear the shuffling.

As she listed the other individual's favourite meals she could hear the curses at her from all of them, especially Kyuubi who used particularly cruel and vulgar language.

Sitting down with a particularly smug look on her face, she frowned slightly when she saw what the boys were going to wear to their new school as they came down the stairs.

"Is that _really _what you guys are going to wear to school?" She asked them.

Kyuubi sneered at her.

"What? Been drinking so much that you've finally gotten blind, bitch of a caretaker?"

She flanged him the finger before looking them all over. Kyuubi was wearing a dark red thick crop shirt that showed off his flat stomach (A/N: Sorry for this but it's like the one Sai wears.) and blue jeans that were dark blue and also ripped but only slightly. Gaara was just wearing a _really_ small kimono that was dark green and black shorts. His sandals were also dark green but they had patterns on them that were coloured black. Naruto's whole outfit was a simple dress that was on the frilly side and was baby blue. That he was wearing heels that he was wearing were also baby blue.

Everyone stared at him and he giggled.

"First prank, dattebayo!" He answered the question that everyone was obviously on everybody's mind. The rest of the household sighed. Naruto… So troublesome.

**Sneak-Peak of chapter 2!**

"Pl-please s-somebody help me." A voice called out. All eyes turned toward the door to see a crawling Hidan on the floor, covered in bruises. He crawled over to Kakazu and sobbed out to him.

"Kakazu. Please?"

"Now tell me _why_ the hell I should spend my money trying to save _your_ sorry arse?" Kakazu stared at Hidan unemotionally and indifferently, his voice flat. Hidan sobbed again and cried out that he still had time to write his will. Pein looked at him, and feeling a spark of pity, passed him some paper and a pen. Hidan voiced out his will as he wrote it.

"This is the fucking will of one fucking Hidan. Pein, you are one motherfucking awesome leader so you better avenge me you fucker. Kakazu, Sasori, Kisame and Konan, you were all pains in my sexy as a bitch arse. I hope you bitches end up fucking Orochimaru. Tobi, you are officially the most annoying little piece of shit ever. I give you all my fucking insults. Deidera, you are so fucking blond that it fucking hurts me. I give you all my hair products. And for goodness sake will you just fucking let him fuck you already? Itachi, Sasuke, you guys have _the_ biggest motherfucking dicks in your arse! Fucking relax!" And with that, he collapsed on the floor. Everyone gathered around him, Naruto, looking at him curiously and Pein put his arm out like a priest and began preaching.

"Today, we are here to offer our condolences to a man named Hidan. Amen. Free lunch, guys. Don't sweat Kakazu, because first it's _disgusting_ and yes, yes you _are_ paying."

**End of Sneak-Peak.**


End file.
